Graveyards and Letters
by runaway xo
Summary: Strolling the streets of Chicago, Edward requests to take Bella somewhere special. Her original temptation is altered as he pulls her into the local cemetery. Post-Eclipse. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Graveyards and Letters**

**Bella POV**

We were in Chicago now. Our last stop of my human existence. The thought was both unnerving and thrilling.

We had already been everywhere, around the world, it had seemed. In just two short weeks we had – okay, _I _had – eaten spaghetti in Italy, Sushi in Japan, and some strange vegetable in Australia, though that had been the result of Edward playing the You'll-Never-Get-Another-_Human_-Chance card. He seemed to be playing that card a lot as we hiked the Rocky Mountains and Jet Skied across the Long Island Sound. We ambled down the Great Wall of China and I had learned to Hula dance in Hawaii.

My body was still sore from the last one, though I couldn't blame it all on the dancing. I could just as well be sore from other things, promises that had in fact, been fulfilled . . .

My hands uselessly curled into themselves as another gust of wind plummeted down the enclosed street. Tall buildings stood motionless on either side of us. It reminded me of Phoenix, though I didn't remember Phoenix being this cold, even in the dead of winter.

My skin prickled and stung at the bitterness of the air, in a last attempt to warm myself, I dropped Edward's hand, leaning into his side as I rubbed uselessly at the sides of my arms.

"Cold?" His beautiful voice – close to my ear – was laced with amusement. I didn't answer him, staring straight ahead. I peeked back just in time to see his hands reaching for his own jacket, it was already halfway off when I stopped him.

"I don't want it," I hissed, "I'm perfectly fine." The phrase was said through my teeth as I held them clenched together. I was sure that if I relaxed my tense jaw I would only manage to break my teeth from the repressed shivers. I couldn't let him know how very cold I was, for I was the one that had made the earlier refusal to bring a jacket out on our stroll.

I still hadn't looked at his face, but I knew darn well exactly what expression it displayed. He found hilarity in my persistence.

His body quickly drifted away from mine, falling in to step with me about two feet to my right. I glanced at the space he had just put between us and grimaced. My eyes then drifted to his face for an answer but his only reply was a heart breaking smirk.

I scowled and snapped my head back, my eyes narrowing at the road as I stared determinedly ahead.

His musical chuckle rang softly in my ear, and my resolve – reluctantly – melted away. Another thing that melted was my body as he returned to his spot beside me, his long arm draping over my shoulders as his cold hands rubbed friction against my goose bump swathed skin.

"I want to show you something," he murmured, the lightness still evident in his tone.

I nodded softly against his side. Though his skin was even colder than the air, the heat that coursed through me at our simple contact was indescribable. I was so lost in the intoxicating haze of his smell, his touch, the sound of his soft humming, that I didn't even realize we were going until we got there.

"Edward?" I stopped walking as he reached for the handle on the black iron gate.

"Trust me, Bella," he whispered, smiling crookedly at my bemused expression.

Powerless, I let him open the gate, and pull me through.

The gate closed with a loud clash and I jumped, my head whipping around automatically. But Edward continued rubbing smoothing circles on my arm, his eyes set straight head as he led me further into the cemetery.

This particular cemetery seemed to be on the outskirts of town. A few buildings were scattered around the perimeter but the rest was mostly a small park. There was a hospital beside it.

Edward continued to pull me along until we were almost on the opposite side of where we had started.

"Edward," I began to protest again, but there was no need, because suddenly he stopped. Angling his body towards the left, he glanced at me and nodded, indicating I should look. My eyes hesitantly left his face, and landed directly on the pewter tombstone. The color was faded and the letters were just barley recognizable. I frowned and leaned closer, reaching out timidly to brush away the dust.

My fingers danced over the cold stone and instantly curled back as the name became lucid, engraved and permanent in the wedge of stone.

Elizabeth Masen.

My breath caught slightly and I impulsively shifted my gaze back to Edward. He smiled at me sadly. His eyes never left my own as his hand uncoiled from around my waist. His cold palm then prodded mine softly and I looked down to see his thumb smoothing over the dazzling ring that rested on my third finger.

"Oh," was all I could get past my lips as I felt my throat clench in an intimidating mixture of gratitude and grief. I peered back at the aged stone, and a shiver ran down my spine, though this time it was from neither the cold, nor Edward.

My hand still rested in his as he kissed my fingers gently. Placing separate kisses on my engagement ring and wedding ring. Edward soon traded my hand for my waist as he pulled me into the welcoming encirclement of his arms. I breathed deeply against his jacket, his scent automatically loosening the choking feeling in my throat. He tightened his arms ever so slightly as the wind picked up in the small cemetery.

"We better go, Bella," he murmured, staring disapprovingly at my red wind burned arms.

I frowned. "Don't you want to say a few words first?"

He peered at my thoughtfully for a moment before his eyebrow quirked up and he smiled crookedly. "Do you?"

I smiled softly and nodded. He pulled me back into his embrace, covering my arms with his own, and resting his chin lightly on my shoulder. "You first," he encouraged lightheartedly.

I opened my mouth to speak, quickly snapping it shut. I tried again, but my jaw closed with a small click. I didn't know where to begin. How do you explain to the women that brought the love of your life into the world, exactly how you feel?

I could feel Edward's jaw tense on my shoulder as I prolonged my silence longer than his patience could manage.

"I think…" I began, my notions still swimming in my head as I tried to reassure Edward my brain was still functioning. "I think, I'll write her a letter," I decided finally, my forehead crumbling in concentration, listening to the relaxed whoosh of Edward's breath against the hallow of my ear.

"A Letter?" Edward inquired surprised.

I nodded gently, still peering at the colorless stone. Anxiety forced the blood to pool, hot in my cheeks as Edward remained silent. Did he think it was a stupid idea?

"And what will the letter say, exactly?" I could detect the curiosity in his voice, and smiled inwardly.

"That," I clarified, "Is between your mother and I."

I could feel his body press closer to my back as he craned his neck to read my expression. I tilted my chin and smiled ingenuously at his hindered appearance.

He waited for a moment, evaluating my eyes. Finally he sighed in defeat and placed his icy forehead against my shoulder. "Such a treacherous creature," he muttered, his nose softly skimming my shoulder bone.

I laughed dizzily, and traced patterns into the frigid skin of his hands that rested gently on my hips.

He placed a lingering kiss on the back of my neck and my heart began to act up. "It's your turn," I reminded him breathlessly, trying to cover up the embarrassing human reaction.

He chuckled softly, "I think she already knows what I'm going to say to her."

I waited for him to continue, but his silence lasted too long for my liking. "Why?"

He laughed freely again and I could feel the vibrations in his chest against my body. "Because I tell her the same exact thing every single day. He paused again, his lips brushing against my neck.

"Which is…" I insisted.

He breathed out lightly and I could almost picture his eyes rolling. "Silly, Bella. I thank her for you."

I tried to let that sink in for a moment, though his intoxicating scent that continued to swirl around my head wasn't improving my thinking process. Finally I turned carefully in his arms, facing him, I placed my palms against his chest. Staring intently at the beautiful ring that had once belonged to his mother, I bit my lip. "Everyday?" I whispered finally.

He smiled brilliantly and leaned closer, "Everyday," he whispered softly. I let my mouth fall open slightly as his voice brushed past my lips. I could feel his scent lingering on the back of my tongue. A shiver coursed down my spine, my teeth clicking closed at the impact. Edward pulled away, his expression pleased.

I blushed lightly and averted my eyes from his, hoping to reduce my risk of fainting in a graveyard. Though, the second the thought crossed my mind, my eyes landed on something that would prove my theory extremely wrong.

A little to the right of Elizabeth Masen's gravestone was a small pewter slab that made my heart clench so hard it stopped all together, and my knees felt so weak I could swear someone was shaking me. Something cool pressed against my cheek and I hoped it was the ground. My eyesight became unfocused but the name was imprinted, clear and legible in the undying manifestation of the stone.

_Edward Anthony Masen. _

* * *

**Twisty enough for you? :)**

**This is a Two-Shot by the way so there WILL be a next chapter.**

**Reviews are extra amazing! Please? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Graveyards and Letters**

**Chapter 2**

It didn't take me long to realize that the cold surface my cheek was pressed against wasn't the ground – as I had hoped – but Edward's chest. The feeling was so familiar, so pleasant that my panic seized, and the anxiety became a dull throb against my ribcage.

He was speaking to me. I couldn't hear him, but I could feel the soft whoosh of his cold breath on the hollow behind my ear. I was pretty sure that meant we were in fact standing, though my numb legs were useless in order to test that theory.

The afternoon light shone bright red behind eyelids that weighed much more than they should have. I struggled to open them, blinking rapidly in a frantic attempt to strengthen them.

"Bella!?" The voice was undoubtedly Edward's.

"I'm fine," I mumbled as an initial response, though I had no idea whether I was fine or not. The anxiety was beginning to thump unevenly in my chest as flickers of a staggering scene replayed in my mind.

I heard a loud sound close to my ears, almost like a harsh wisp of wind hurdling through broken leaves. It took me a moment to comprehend that the sound had rose from my own throat.

My brain – finally functioning – forced my eyes to search my surroundings wildly, hoping that the scene playing through my mind had been merely dreamed, just a figment of my imagination perhaps.

I wasn't so lucky.

My gaze gravitated towards the substantial stone once more, though this time I was somewhat prepared.

My lungs heaved down a portion of air. "Edward?" My voice was strained and hoarse as if I had swallowed a box of nails. "What's that?"

Obviously I already knew the answer, but my eyes were doubtful.

I swallowed hard as his arms wound around me tighter, prolonging his time to respond.

"It's fake, Bella," he said deliberately slow. "It's just a stone. Nothing more." He was trying to calm me, but my tense muscles flexed throughout my body. He paused before speaking again, more of a mutter this time. "Theoretically, I was suppose to . . . _pass away_ a long time ago."

He was choosing his words carefully, eluding the prospect of my anguish.

I didn't answer, nor look at him. My eyes stayed focused on the stone, tracing over the letters, unknowingly burning the image in my mind.

Edward remained quiet, his arms were tense around me and they remained like that for an immeasurable length of time.

My eyes soon drifted from… -- I didn't want to call it _his _gravestone – _the _gravestone to his mother's.

"Where's your Father's?" I wondered aloud, peeking at Edward for the first time. His eyes were already on mine, though I couldn't understand the expression swimming in the golden pools.

"He doesn't have one, I would assume. He was in the war, and passed away while my mother and I were in the hospital." That's when I realized the emotion in his eyes was caution. Caution at what my reaction would be.

"Do you remember him much?" We had discussed this before, though not very much in detail.

"No, not much." His words were still careful, his eyes wary. "Though I do remember one thing…"

I nodded in encouragement, curiosity tugging at my expression.

Edward sighed. "Every Sunday night, my father would sit in his chair, and read the Newspaper to me. I was youthful. Seven or Eight perhaps? I remember the animation he would show on his face as he read about simple things, like… the new post office opening down the block, or the cheese factory being evacuated after an attack by unaided rats." Edward chuckled to himself. "He could make anything exciting, anything an adventure."

"That's… amazing," I sighed. And than the questions ran through my brain like wild fire. "Did he look like you? What was his job? Did he always plan on joining the army? What about –"

"Bella," Edward laughed, and it was the first time I realized that his arms had relaxed. They now hung loosely around my waist. "You have an eternity to ask questions, but right now, I believe we should return to the hotel before you shiver yourself into a coma."

I wasn't even aware that I was cold until his fingers brushed against my arm and they seemed to resemble the same temperature as my own skin.

The atmosphere was a murky gray as the sun lingered, just setting below the horizon.

Edward removed his jacket. This time I didn't protest as he helped me slid my arms through the too-long-sleeves. In an inherent action I took a deep breath, inhaling the beautiful scent that loitered on the thick fabric.

"Better?" He inquired. I could just make out the subtle rise of his eyebrow.

"Yes," I sighed.

He smiled at my surrender. "Good." His lips pressed against my forehead and his arm began to lead me towards the broad iron gate.

I glanced over my shoulder a few times as we retreated, not quite able to find the shapes of the gravestones through the compact obscurity of the darkness. I get my final good bye tomorrow, I thought, and I'll bring my letter.

* * *

The air was warmer this morning, though the wind made up the difference as it rocketed through the opaque town.

I was wearing Edward's jacket again and I pushed the sleeves up as I approached the matching gravestones, feeling oddly nervous.

I glanced around, unsurprised to discover that I was alone. Edward was still at the hotel – per my request – and it was so early in the morning that the sun had yet to flicker rays of pink above the horizon. Today was the day I would be changed. _Tonight _to be exact. I had some things to take care of in the mean time.

My hand reached for the letter that was folded in my pocket. It was written on a piece of hotel stationary but I didn't think the receiver would mind too much. The letter teetered back and forth in my hands for a few moments. Finally, I leaned it against Elizabeth Masen's grave.

Without a second look, I ran. The memory faded dimly behind me, and I wondered if I would cry. My tear ducts felt threatening as the harsh wind wiped away the moisture. The lack of moisture didn't help as I ran straight into a brick wall.

The breath quickly separated from my lungs and it felt like my stomach had been flattened against my spine.

"I'm so sorry, young lady. Are you alright?"

I nodded, breathless, as my eyes struggled to find a focus. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

The man chuckled, and the sound was beautiful, familiar somehow. "It is a wonderful day." His eyes searched the surroundings before his gaze fell on mine and he smiled softly. "Good day miss." He bowed slightly at his waist and continued into the cemetery.

I stared after him, stunned momentarily. Suddenly the wind blew and a cherry blossom tree within the graveyard coated the ground with it's crimson petals. A clock tolled in the distant.

I spun around slowly, taking in the scenery of Chicago, before heading towards the hotel. "Good bye… _Mom_."

**(Third Person POV) **

The clock tolled in the distance though he barley recognized the sound. It was too familiar now.

The small path he walked, that was all familiar too, as were the two gravestones that were placed before him. Everything in proximity was burned in his memory.

One thing was foreign however, and his eyes found the alien object quickly. With fast, swift movements, he picked it up, and examined it closely. It was a premeditated piece of paper. A letter perhaps? The words etched on it were in a disarray. He read the letter quickly.

_Dear Mom, _

_Was that too forward of me? Referring to you as Mom, I mean. I called you that in my own assumption that you approve of the fact that I'm married to your son. I guess I'll never really know if you approve, though I can only hope you do. I wear your ring after all. I really hope you don't mind. Do you? _

_I would ask you other questions, if I really had the chance to talk to you. So many that you would probably be begging me to stop... _

_See, your son is… different. I'm not sure if you're aware of how _different. _But from what I've heard, it seems as if you've known all along. Did you know all along? Did you know that Carlisle was a …_

_Well I guess I can't ask you that. I'm not sure if I can ask you anything really. _

_I'm sure, if you ever read this, that you notice I sound a little… jumpy. Would you believe it's because I'm nervous to write to you? I'm frightened that you won't like me. And because I have so many questions. _

_Can you answer questions? Communicate at all? For a minute maybe? _

_Because if you can, please, don't waste the precious time on me. Talk to Edward. _

_Tell him that he has a soul. _Truly _has a soul. And it's more beautiful than any other soul in my eyes. Tell him that he's not a monster. Tell him that I want to be… different like him, only because my need to be with him forever is in every part of me. Every molecule in my body is raging with that need. _

_He rarely believes me. Perhaps he'll believe you? _

_I'm running out of time now. I have to drop this letter off and catch a three o'clock plane to Alaska. _

_I don't think I'm able to put the pen down though, however, my heartbeats are numbered. _

_Thank you Elizabeth Masen. Thank you for your wedding ring, and your unspoken love, and your son. _

_I love him, Mom. With every breath I take. I love him. _

_Love Your Daughter-in-law, _

_Bella_

The man read the letter twice. The first time, he had barely comprehended the words. Only the view key names that popped out at him. The second time, he was numb. The letter slipped from his frozen fingers and trembled in the breeze, landing atop the adjacent grave. His eyes followed it slowly and he realized that there was more writing, on the back of the first letter. Should it have surprised him that the name engraved on the gray stone matched the name on this second letter?

_Dear Edward,_

_You would probably be furious if you knew I was writing to you like this. I don't like writing to you like this either, but I had to give it a try. _

_I know that you're not really… you know... gone._

_You're just in the other room actually. _

_The water in the shower's running beside me so that you think I'm cleaning up. _

_It's very difficult to keep a secret from you, you know. Give me some credit… _

_Anyway, there's something I want to say before… _forever.

_I'm not sure what I'll believe in after tonight, so I want to make some things clear._

_You have a soul. _

_Someone once told me that you don't love with your heart -- for the heart is but a symbol of love. In reality it's just an organ that pumps blood through the body. What you love with, is your soul. _

Now_ try to tell me that you don't have a soul. _

_You're not a monster. _

_Monsters don't fall in love with their… prey, Edward. _

_I've never been the "romantic" so to speak. That's usually you're part, really. It's ironic that the first time I attempt to be romantic, it's in a letter you'll never read. Then again, maybe that's why I'm trying. _

_Renee used to read to me when I was younger. Right before I went to sleep. One of my favorites was Winnie the Pooh. I remember a quote. I never really recalled it until about a week ago, though I'm not sure why…_

"_If you live to be 100, I hope I live to be 100 minus 1 day, so I never have to live without you."_

_It's true you know. Though I don't think you would appreciate the quote as much as I do. And that's just another reason why I'm leaving this letter with your Mother. _

_I have to go now. I think you're starting to become suspicious. I'vebeen "showering" for forty five minutes. _

_I love you now, and forever, with all of my soul. _

_Your love, _

_Your Bella. _

The man did not touch the letter now. He was bent over, reading the scrawl with narrowed eyes that quickly widened.

He understood, though he dared not believe it.

His eyes searched wildly around the small graveyard. A young women to his far right, flinched at the aghast look that surley swam unhidden in his golden eyes.

He had to leave. It was too much.

His mind was far from lucid as he disappeared, breaking away from the rays of light that were breaking through the pewter sky lines.

Once he was far away, his fist unclenched, and in his palm, was a small crumpled letter.

The words that escaped his lips, strangled and soft, were not words of sorrow, or pain. But of new found determination and wonder. "_My son," _He whispered. And then he ran.

**The End. **

* * *

You don't ALL want to kill me... right?

I thought I'd end it like that. Basically to keep you all up at night, thinking of the possibilities. It's healthy for the brain you know :)

Anyway, I'd thought I'd fill this extra space by explaining how I thought up this story. Here it goes.

My family owns a family grave plot. They came over with the pilgrims and established a town, so yeah, we get our own graveyard. Anyway, there's a few other people there who aren't part of my family, but lived locally. I was there the other day, visiting my Grandma's grave, when I stumbled upon three graves in a row with just initials. The initials were E.C. E.C. and J.C. The Cullen men? Edward, Emmett, and Jasper? I'd like to believe that those are their _fake _gravestones :) Haha. So then I began thinking about the idea, of their gravestones I mean, and came up with this! I hoped you liked it. And the ending wasn't too horrible...

The man was Edward's Father by the way. His vampire father :) Oh aren't the possibilities endless...

P.S. THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER.

**Review Please**! :)


End file.
